


No me enseñaste

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un secreto que sólo le había confesado a su alma, que nunca había manifestado en voz alta, que se había guardado, receloso, hasta que llegó el día en que ya era tarde para reclamarlo, o tan siquiera expresarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me enseñaste

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Gb es de sus dueños. La canción es de Thalia.

 

  
**Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
y es tan importante al menos decirte  
que esto de tu ausencia duele, y no sabes cuánto.**   


Cuando partió, un sentimiento de abandono se hizo presente en la gélida fortaleza; sentimiento compartido por la mayoría. Un tesoro muy preciado era lo que habían perdido, sin lugar a dudas, empero él, en particular, sentía quemarse por dentro puesto que significó perderlo todo.

Un secreto que sólo le había confesado a su alma, que nunca había manifestado en voz alta, que se había guardado, receloso, hasta que llegó el día en que ya era tarde para reclamarlo, o tan siquiera expresarlo.

Su emperador relámpago, tan insólito como imprevisible, los había librado a su suerte, desconcertándolos, enojándolos, decepcionándolos. ¿Qué hacer sin él? ¿Hacía donde salir corriendo? ¿A quién recurrir cuando todas las puertas se hallaban cerradas y las miradas volteadas?

El bromista, como solían llamarlo, decidió esconderse detrás de su máscara y permanecer allí, resguardado, seguro de las palabras del raitei, de su presencia, su piel, su voz, y todo su ente.

¿Quién era él? Nadie. Un integrante más de aquella banda con poseía fines revolucionarios, un peón, un granito de arena en un gran desierto, una gota de mar en la inmensidad del mismo.

¿Qué sabían de su dolor? Nada. Él no permitía ni daba lugar a conocer sus miedos más profundos, las razones de sus lágrimas y pesares; ¿para qué? Su fin era hacer reír a la gente y mediante la risa, lograr la felicidad.

Al menos, si él no podía serlo, que el resto de sus seres queridos lo fueran.  


  
**  
Ven aparece tan sólo comunícate  
que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado**   


Dar con él fue todo un proceso arduo y doloroso, la asimilación de las cosas, la aceptación y el reconocimiento que no se es más que un compañero. Verlo junto al portador del Jagan le aseguró que la persona más importante en su vida -sin que esta conociese ese lugar- era feliz.

Podía morir en paz, de ser así. Y bendito sea el tal Midou que había logrado arrancar del abismo a un siniestro Amano para devolverles ese, lleno de brío y bondad, tan patente incluso antes, pero potenciado en el presente.

Un clima cordial se instaló, no obstante esa presión en el pecho se rehusaba a desaparecer. Iluso si creyó que se hallaba oculto, que su persona no reflejaba el dolor ni la agonía. La soledad de su alma.

Hubo un hombre… alguien que pese a sus ojos vedados a la luz había logrado escarbar con preguntas perspicaces, ahondar en su interior, dar con el verdadero y maravillarse, de puro asombro, al descubrir toda esa telaraña en su interior, entretejida con las experiencias de su niñez y juventud.

No tenía razones para reír, empero lo hacía. Y eso conmovió a Kakei.

—¿Qué te ocurre?  
—Nada

La misma respuesta de siempre para la misma pregunta de siempre. Haruki se encogió en su lugar, acomodando los anteojos apoyando levemente el dedo índice en el puente. Nunca supo cómo se las ingeniaba el otro para acertar con tanta precisión.

—No quieras ocultarlo.

El pelilargo sonrió de medio lado, un gesto melancólico adornó sus facciones y un suspiro se escabulló de sus labios.

—Me asombras Juubei-han —soltó resignado, a modo de reproche.

Aunque a decir verdad la insistencia del otro no llegaba a perturbarlo lo suficiente como para apartarse de su lado; últimamente no quería hacerlo, le sentaba bien la serena compañía de su austero amigo.

—No sé como haces para…

Juubei señaló sus propios anteojos, más en concreto sus cegados luceros. Había cosas que escapaban a la vista, los sentidos suelen ser traicioneros, pero existía algo, no supo si desarrollado por su incapacidad o por otras razones, que le permitía adivinar con seguridad los cambios de humor en el bromista.

Raro que sólo le ocurriese con él.

—¿Te molestó que haya sido oficial?

Emishi palideció, había dado en la tecla. Su espalda se irguió y tosió incómodo como si esa mueca lograse calmarlo y recomponerlo de la sorpresa. Jamás había hablado con tanta franqueza de aquel tema. No comprendió en su momento si por vergüenza al qué dirán, o por prejuicios personales; a decir verdad eso ya no le importaba, era lo de menos.

 **Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
que los minutos me acechan, aquí todo es gris  
que alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza.**

Poco a poco, a pulso, logró ganar terreno en sus zonas más personales. Haruki no gustaba de hablar sobre asuntos tan íntimos, compartir sus pensamientos más profundos, ni de expresar si quiera que estaba mal cuando se hallaba en ese estado vertiginoso.

Ni que lo necesitase… Kakei tenía la asombrosa habilidad de intuirlo, olerlo a kilómetros de distancia. Cuando era así, se armaba de un instante, se escabullía como podía y escogía el momento oportuno para hacer la sencilla pregunta e inquirir sobre su estado.

Se convirtió en su confidente, mejor amigo, terapeuta y hasta casi dios. Era como tener un cura a disposición, alguien a quien tener que confesarle sus pecados, sus travesuras de la infancia y de la adultez.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fue Juubei quien comenzó a revelar, a cuenta gotas, su sentir. Descubrió así de su camarada que, por ejemplo, se sentía solo, más allá de estar siempre muy bien acompañado del maestro de las cuerdas, quizás porque los ojos circunspectos de éste no se posaban en su persona como tanto añoraba el mismo Juubei.

Los días morían, uno a uno, entre confidencias, promesas, y palabras cargadas de mentiras verdaderas. Encerrados en esa cárcel gris, en un laberinto cuya salida se encontraba negada para ellos, en un lugar que era sinónimo de muerte y desolación: La fortaleza Ilimitada, cuna de todos sus abatimientos; y a la vez, contradictoriamente, su manantial de quintaesencia.

Allí se sentían aterrados, pero a la vez animados por esa misma adrenalina… imperiosa para poner en marcha sus huesos y descubrir noche a noche que estaban vivos, que aún respiraban y la sangre corría por sus cuerpos.  


  
**  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
¿Y qué le digo yo a este corazón?  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿Por dónde empiezo si todo acabó?  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
¿Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí?**   


Una tarde de lluvia torrencial le pidió quedarse. El otro aceptó su compañía a cambio de sus brazos, que cedió acotando algo burlón al respecto… palabras que Juubei nunca recordaría por estar tan pendiente de los latidos de su corazón.

Los buenos amigos no se abrazan, los buenos amigos no se miran así, no se acarician en zonas tan privadas ni mucho menos se besan.

No quisieron cuestionar por demás, y sin necesidad, lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba pasando y punto.

Supieron, a medida que sus ropas desaparecían del camino, que no habría marcha atrás. Todo quedaría en ese cuarto, encerrado en sus cuatro paredes, en sus espíritus. No lo compartirían con nadie, era algo íntimo, entre ellos, que excluía al resto de la humanidad.

En especial a Ginji y Katsuki, los verdaderos responsables y culpables de que los dos se encontrasen así, en esa situación: jadeando, pronunciando con debilidad sus nombres, recorriendo con deseo la piel del amante, estremeciéndose y anhelando por más… sin saber ni preocuparles que significaba ese “más”, o si eran arrojados al infierno o condenados a un eterno dolor.

Valía la pena incluso morir, si era de esa forma; y es que eran tan opuestos que sus almas se complementaban a la perfección.

Juubei no supo si quería tener realmente en su interior al bromista, éste no supo si quería realmente estar en el interior de Kakei, pero sus cuerpos se conmovían solos, ignorando razones, oyendo los latidos del corazón como si fuesen palabras claras y nítidas de pasión, que éste profesaba.

Un poco de amor, simplemente un poco de consuelo a sus marchitos corazones.

No supieron si era “correcto”. Desde un punto de vista moral tal vez más de uno diría que no, pero a ellos no les afectó… comprendieron una cosa: que por esas escasas horas que permanecieron enredados, sudorosos y agitados se amaron, como jamás serían amados por quienes ellos pretendían serlo.

Un pacto intrínseco, entre ambos.  


  
**  
Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
Cuando me invaden estos días tristes  
Siempre recuerdo, mi vida, yo como te amo.**   


La noticia de que el dúo Get Backers era más que una unión motivada por la simple camaradería estuvo en boca de todos, causando un gran revuelo, revolucionando y mellando en el interior de varios.

Cuestiones surgieron a la luz, nuevos miedos brotaron haciendo necesario, para Haruki, el uso de su personaje, aunque resultase en vano con Kakei:

—¿Por qué no le dices?  
—¿Y perder su amistad? —Juubei negó con su cabeza, no era algo fácil de explicar ni de exponer, ni siquiera de sobrellevar, como para cargar, encima, con el peso de un posible rechazo y distanciamiento.

 Había aprendido a amar a su hilandero a la distancia, no perdía nada con seguir haciéndolo de esa forma.

—¿De veras crees que es una amistad eso? Juubei-han —reprochó con un mohín gracioso en su faz—Eso es cualquier cosa menos una amistad sincera.  
—¿Y nosotros? —sus ojos ciegos se posaron en la desgarbada figura del joven de cabello largo, como si así pudiese descifrar mejor las variaciones de su temple.  
—Nosotros somos aliados.

Juubei elevó una ceja, más que estupefacto por semejante mote. Puede llamársele de mil formas distintas, pero justo esa, no se le había cruzado por la mente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Aliados —reiteró con un tono jovial en su voz—, en las buenas y en las malas.

El otro negó de nuevo con su cabeza cruzándose de brazos. A veces hasta para él, pese a haberlo conocido tanto en ese tiempo, resultaba ser un enigma. O Haruki Emishi era una persona muy sabia o muy estúpida; no había grises.

—El amor es una guerra, Juubei… —perdió su mirada, al húmedo pavimento—nosotros somos aliados en esa guerra, pero… como toda guerra, siempre hay daños colaterales.

Kakei esperó a que, como solía ser con él, saliese con alguna acotación irónica, sin embargo cuando percibió que hablaba con seriedad se quedó sin palabras, sin alcanzar a comprender del todo lo expuesto.

¿Daños adyacentes? Claro que los iba a haber, muy a pesar del bromista; pero éste supo que su consejo sólo podría acarrear el fin de esa alianza. Y lo logró, con sumo éxito.

 **Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
Que mis sentidos están fuera de control  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado**

Los corazones habían ganados esa batalla, quizás no precisamente el corazón de él, pero al ver que el de los demás sí, por consecuencia así lo sintió en el suyo.

Se colocaría de nuevo esa mascara hipócrita, caminaría entre los humanos como uno más, guardándose para sí sus turbaciones más insondables, a la espera de que alguien lograse verlo con los ojos del alma.

Una mañana Kakei quiso indagar, saber si su aliado comprendía y aceptaba el adiós silencioso que habían pactado una vez llevado a cabo su consejo. A su tosca manera de preguntarlo recibió una respuesta que dejó por sentado quien era en verdad el bromista:

—Tengo que enseñarte chistes nuevos Juubei-han —una lágrima, que el otro no apreció, se escurrió por su mejilla—, o Katsuki se aburrirá demasiado a tu lado.

Enigmático, solitario, gracioso… Así son los payasos, en el fondo títeres tristes, esclavos de un teatro griego que sólo tiene una pieza, y esta resulta ser siempre la tragedia.

 **No me enseñaste, amor, como lo hago sin ti.**

  
**Fin  
**   



End file.
